Pokemon Special: Next Generation's Adventures
by JohnUzumaki90
Summary: Los dexholders representan modelos a seguir entre los entrenadores del mundo Pokemon, son habilidosos y han salvado la integridad del mundo en mas de una ocasion; pero ¿sus hijos seguiran sus mismos pasos?


**Hace mucho tiempo que me hice fan de una serie de Manga basada en Pokemon llamada Pokemon Special que me ha encantado, hasta pensar en que el monotono e infantil anime deberian basar su historia de acuerdo al Special; pero como Nintendo no quiere arriesgar su mayor gallina de huevos de oro, el sueño de animar el manga tiene las mismas probabilidades de que hicieran un juego crossover de Pokemon y Digimon, XD.**

**Este es un proyecto en base a un contexto futurista, en donde los sentimientos de los DexHolders por fin se han consolidado, formando respectivas familias en un mundo donde las mayores amenazas han desaparecido...o eso es lo que se cree.**

**Por lo tanto en este capitulo mostrare un poco de los perfiles que representan los hijos de los dexholders.**

* * *

Los Dex Holders no solos que caracterizan por poseer esas enciclopedias de última tecnología capaz de almacenar todos los datos de los pokemon existentes, sino por ser entrenadores respetables con habilidades que los hacen distintos de los demás; es un título por el cual cualquier entrenador joven quisiera tener en sus manos para merecer respeto y fama. Vale la pena en esta historia, conocer a sus respectivos hijos ¿seguirán los mismos pasos que sus padres?

**Amber**:

Es la hija mayor de los dexholders Red y Yellow. Es una chica de 13 años de piel morena clara, ojos ámbar, su cabello es de color oscuro que está recogido con una larga cola de caballo, un poco más baja que su padre pero mucho más alta que su madre; suele vestir unos shorts de mezclilla ajustados que llega menos de la mitad de los muslos y una blusa blanca que está cubierta con un chaleco rojo con bolsos en cada lado. Viste de unas dinámicas zapatillas deportivas que combinan con el color de su chaleco. No tan solo la hija de lo uno de los dexholders de la región de Kanto, sino es una peleadora dispuesta confrontar los mayores desafíos de las batallas pokemon. De hecho, un aspecto característico de su personalidad es que al oír la palabra _batalla_, su carácter contrasta de una chica amable, alegre y tenaz, a una loca por las batallas que las ganaría a cualquier costo. Por todo eso, se puede decir que es la heredera del _Peleador._

**Orange**

Es el hermano menor de Amber. Es un niño de 10 años de edad, de piel tan blanca como su madre, igual en el cabello rubio pero es corto, de ojos color naranja y su estatura llega a la altura de la nariz de Yellow. Sus ropas consisten en una camisa de color amarillo con botones, unos pantalones holgados de color morado y unos botines cafés. Es un chico muy sensible que agrada dibujar y pintar todo lo relacionado con pokemon. Su hermana le suele decir con cariño "Mini-Davinci".

**Cyan Oak**

Es el primogénito de la unión Green-Blue. Es un chico de 14 años muy parecido a su madre físicamente, en el cabello y el color de piel, pero un poco más bajo que su padre en cuanto a estatura. Sus ojos característicos son azules con un toque verdoso; Es un adolescente de personalidad alegre, astuta y un poco hablador; es un Don Juan si se hablamos de chicas, pero casi todas sus conquistas lo hace para conseguir salidas gratis al cine o esperar la fortuna de sus "suegros"; pero en el fondo es un chico de un gran corazón que estaría dispuesto a proteger a los pokemon y a las personas que tanto aprecia.

**Turquoise Oak**

Es el segundo hijo de Green y Blue y también el hermano menor de Cyan. Es 2 años menor que su hermano y físicamente es parecido a su padre, si hablamos de su peinado y tez de piel, su estatura llega a los hombros de Cyan. Sus ojos son de color turquesa; a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Turq es un chico muy reservado, serio y tranquilo. Su mayor pasión es entrenar arduamente a sus Pokemon, con el objetivo de superar a su padre, que es el Lider del Gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian y así convertirse en el próximo entrenador en dirigir ese gimnasio. No se lleva muy bien con su hermano mayor, hasta el grado de aleccionarlo a cada rato por sus ocurrencias y sentir lastima por desperdiciar su "potencial" como entrenador.

**Celestia**

Hace 13 años, Gold y Crystal concibieron una hija, a la que llamaron Celestia, por sus cabellos azules como una noche de verano y sus ojos de color cristalino; es una chica un poco más baja que su madre y de tez clara. Viste de un suéter de color azul holgado y unos pescadores no tan ajustados y unas zapatillas flexibles. Su personalidad se caracteriza por ser tímida, responsable y algo reservada si se trata de hacer vida social. Le agrada ayudar a su madre en la investigación de los pokemon y en sus tiempos libres, es una aficionada a la astronomía.

Les cuento un secreto…está enamorada de uno de los hijos de Green y Blue

**Aurora**

Un año después del nacimiento de Celestia, La familia de los dexholders de Johto decidió expandir a la familia y por eso concibieron una segunda hija; se llama Aurora por los ojos dorados como el crepúsculo de las montañas. Su cabello es negro y largo hasta los hombros peinados con un fleco en su gorra como su padre y de piel un poco tostada. Suele vestir una chaqueta roja muy ajustada, una minifalda de color negro, unos stockings del mismo color de su minifalda y unas deportivas como calzado. Su madre suele regañarla a cada rato por usar esa escandalosa vestimenta; al contrario de su hermana mayor, es muy extrovertida que raya en lo irreverente, descuidada en sus deberes y algo picara; suele molestar a Celestia pero en el fondo la quiere mucho y desearía que saliera de su rutina "ñoña"

**Brendan**

Ruby y Sapphire decidieron unir sus vidas por el resto de sus días y para consolidarlo, procrearon a su primer hijo al que llamaron Brendan. Su apariencia se asemeja más a su padre, especialmente en el cabello negro por su mechón levantado parecido al de su padre. Tiene los ojos de color rojo como Ruby. Es un chico de 12 años cuya personalidad es algo intimidante, debido a la actitud salvaje que ha tomado como entrenador; siempre vistiendo de unas fachas digna de un vagabundo, explora las grandes selvas de Hoenn para su investigación e interacción con los Pokemon. Ama todo lo que tenga que ver con las batallas pokemon y por esperarse, odia los concursos por la razón de que desperdician la "verdadera" razón de ser de los Pokemon. Por ello, Ruby tiene un resentimiento en el fondo por su hijo al rechazar tajantemente los concursos.

En cuanto al amor, aunque no lo demuestra, está enamorado de una chica de la región de Kanto.

**Maya**:

Para no quedarse atrás en ese asunto de expandir la familia, concibieron una niña a la que nombró Maya. Es dos años menor que su hermano. Es una niña de tez clara, de ojos azules como los de Sapphire y de cabello castaño largo. Viste de una camisa roja con botones y cuello negro, y de unos shorts ajustados de color negro, finalizando con unos zapatos deportivos. Maya es una niña algo pedante si se trata de concursos, pero fuera de ello es una chica amable, considerada y perseverante en superar los obstáculos que le impone. No le agradan las batallas, aspecto que diverge con su madre, cuya expectativa de esta es convertirse en maestro pokemon, aunque su padre Ruby apoya a su hija en el camino de convertirse en la mejor coordinadora de la Región de Hoenn. 

**Opal**:

Del fruto de la unión entre Diamon y Platinum, hace 11 años llego a la vida el chico con ojos de ese cuarzo brillante. Su cabello es corto y de color azul azabache como el de Platinum. Viste de una camisa azul y blanca con cuello, y con unos shorts de color blanco. Es un niño que se caracteriza por ser un poco despistado y risueño, con un particular apetito aparentemente insaciable; aunque es muy rígido y crítico con la comida de los demás. Su meta es convertirse en un gran comediante como su padre y a la vez, ganar todas las medallas de Sinnoh.

**Touya**:

Es el único hijo de los dexholders de la región de Unova, Black y White; tiene los ojos negros, el cabello castaño un poco largo y de piel clara. Viste de una chaqueta gris con unos pantalones negros y una gorra con una imagen de una pokebola. Touya se caracteriza por ser un niño hiperactivo y gritón como su padre, aunque tiene un sentido extraño por las cosas lindas. Su sueño es conquistar la Liga Pokemon de Unova y así expandir más el prestigio de la compañía BW que dirige su madre.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Muchos personajes verdad? Quiza no pueda desarrollar a todos plenamente por cuestiones de canon y tiempo. Lo unico que me motivaria para continuar este proyecto es mediante sus reviews, siempre y cuando sean constructivos y que puedan aportar un poco a la trama de este fanfic.**

Saludos!


End file.
